Une colère venus des cieux
by Alkalove
Summary: "La famille est se qu'il y a de plus important". C'est le mantra que ce répétait sans cesse Severus alors lorsque ce dernier apprend la vérité sur ses origines, il ferra tout pour protéger son frère, ses amis et son âme sœur des conspirations qui se jouent dans le monde la magie. Severus/James Regulus/Remus/OC Sirius/OC bashing, mention:de personnages issus de la mythologie grec.


Bonjour / bonsoir tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien.

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire : **Une colère venue des cieux**.

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'une lumière dans les ténèbres, elle arrive )

Mais il fallait d'abord que je poste cette histoire car elle m'empêchait de me concentrer sur l'autre.

Comme d'habitude je remercie ceux et celle qui prennent le temps de lire mes chapitres et qui les commentes !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :

Prologue :

-Laissez passer ! Reculer ! Si vous n'êtes pas médecin je vous prierais de quitter cette salle, maintenant !

Madame Pomfresh était stresser et inquiète l'état du jeune homme était des plus critique. Le sang coulait abondamment et tous les sorts antidouleur jetés ne faisaient aucun effet laissant le jeune homme dans une douleur perpétuelle. Le jeune homme ne pouvait être transporté à Saint Mangouste son pronostique vital étant déjà fortement engagé, cela était un problème car l'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait pas tout le matériel nécessaire pour soigner l'état du jeune serpentard. Heureusement pour elle pouvait au moins bénéficier de l'aide de Katherine Potter, la mère du jeune Potter, ayant été appelé en urgence par son fils.

Fils qui se tenait derrière la porte avec monsieur Black, Pettigrew ainsi que mademoiselle Evans. Le jeune Lupin lui se situait sur un autre lit de l'infirmerie, inconscient mais heureusement indemne.

Pendant que les deux femmes essayaient de stopper l'hémorragie sous les plaintes toujours plus déchirantes du jeune Snape, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Pour la dernière fois l'accès à l'infirmerie est interdit pour le moment. Je vous prierais de revenir plus tard. Déclara Mme Pomfresh sans se retourner.

Malgré son ordre des pas se faisaient entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus des médecins et du patient. La jeune infirmière de Poudlard se retourna pour sermonner l'élève qui ne suivait pas ses consignes avant de se rendre compte que la personne qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que le directeur Dumbledore son regard semblait fou et inquiet. C'était la première fois que la femme le voyait dans cet état, malgré cela elle reprit d'une voix ferme, voulant faire reprendre ses esprits au vieil homme et le stopper dans sa progression.

-Monsieur le directeur je vous pris de bien vouloir quitter ses lieux, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'instant et vous ne faites que nous gêner dans notre travail et c'est valable pour vous aussi jeunes gens. Dit t elle d'une voix plus forte à l'intention des élèves qui avaient profités de l'arriver du directeur pour entrer.

Mais le vieil ne l'entendait pas, le regard ancré sur le corps du jeune homme. Il continua alors à s'avancer sous les protestations des deux médecins. Il attrapa les épaules de Severus d'où s'en suivis un grognement sourd, pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme puis il se mit à lui parler.

-Severus mon garçon, il faut que tu te reprennes si tu ne fais rien tu vas mourir tu m'entends jeune homme ! Mourir ! Et si cela arrive tu vas le laisser tout seul. Ne lui as tu pas promis que tu resterais toujours à ses cotés que tu le protègerais de cet homme, car si tu abandonnes maintenant tu sais très bien qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à te rejoindre car je ne pourrais pas le protéger même après ton départ. Alors mon garçon il faut que tu reprennes ta vraie forme ! Maintenant !

Après sa tirade le vieil homme le lâcha et se recula. Il fit signe aux personnes présente de se taire et leurs dit qu'il fallait maintenant tout simplement attendre. Madame Potter voulut lui dire se qu'elle pensait de sa façon d'agir et qu'il était complètement fou de les avoir interrompus, mais elle ne put dire un mot car une lumière aveuglante engloba soudainement la salle de soin.

Elle entendit les protestations des personnes présente dans la salle qui eux aussi n'avaient pas pu se protéger les yeux.

Il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation après que la lumière se soit dissipée, mais elle redressa bien vite la tête qu'elle avait cachée espérant ainsi échapper à la soudaine luminosité, quand elle entendit des exclamations de stupeurs dans la salle. Et en effet il y avait de quoi être surpris.

Les blessures qui parcouraient le corps du blessés n'était plus, seul de fines cicatrices blanches étaient encore présentes seules vestiges de l'état alarmant de Severus il y a encore quelques minutes. Mais se n'étaient pas les seuls changements notables qu'ils y avaient. Le jeune Snape avait pris en muscles biens que ces derniers restaient fins sans trop tombés dans l'excès. Sa peaux avait perdu son teint maladif pour une peau certes toujours aussi clair mais avec un coté plus harmonieux. Ses cheveux étaient plus cours à l'arrière et des mèches encadraient son visage dont une mèche qui était de couleur bleu pale tirant vers le blanc à la racine. Sur ses avants bras on pouvait voir des cercles runiques d'une langue qui leur était inconnue.

Il était clair pour tous ceux présents que ce jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il connaissait.

Soudain le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, James se surpris à pensé qu'il était contant que ces derniers n'avaient pas changés. Ils avaient toujours leurs couleurs si particulières, ce noir semblant venir du fond des abysses.

Katherine fut la première à réagir en faisant sortir tout le monde pour pouvoir occulter le garçon. Comme pour la première fois le plus réticent à partir fut James qui voulait rester auprès du serpentard.

Une fois le directeur et les quatre Griffondors hors de la salle, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves et se mit à parler d'une voix qui avait perdu la chaleur auquel les élèves de cette école étaient habitués.

-Bien j'aimerais des explications. Comment se fait il que monsieur Snape se soit retrouvé dans cet état et que monsieur Lupin se soit transformé en un loup en une nuit hors pleine lune !

Aucun son ne sorti de la bouche des étudiants. Lili et Peter fixaient le sol tandis que James et Sirius fusillaient du regard leurs camarades de maison.

-J'espère que vous avez conscience que garder le silence ne vous aidera pas jeunes gens et que vous pourrez être soupçonné de tentative de meurtre envers la personne du jeune Snape. Bien évidement cela était faux il lui fallait la version de Severus et de Remus pour pouvoir envisager la procédure à adopter, mais il voulait une réponse et pour l'instant le seul moyen d'en obtenir était de leur faire peur.

Et il avait raison. Dès la fin de sa phrase Peter se mit à bafouiller des phrases incompréhensibles tandis que la jeune Evans fondit en larmes. Voulant avoir une réponse claire et précise le directeur se tourna vers les hommes qui étaient toujours silencieux. Ce fut Black qui lui donna les explications qui lui manquaient.

-Et bien c'est simple monsieur le directeur ses deux imbéciles ont pensés qu'il était intelligent de faire ingérer à Remus une potion qui le forcerais à le transformer sous sa forme animal, tout ça pour quoi pour faire une farce à Snape. Une farce ! Vous avez mis leurs vies en danger pour une farce ! Avez-vous seulement pensé à l'état dans lequel va être Remus après ça, il vient de faire la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur : mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger à cause de sa lycanthropie ! Et Severus ? Tu y as pensé à Séverus hein Lili ? Toi qui te vantes d'être son amie la plus proche ! Je peux savoir à quel putain de moment vous vous êtes dit que cela serait génial ! Hein à quel moment ! Vous voulez que je vous dise votre acte est vil et méprisable, vous me dégouter. Vous… vous êtes la honte des griffondors.

Un silence pesant suivit la tirade de Sirius, seulement coupé par les pleurs de la griffondor.

Ayant assez entendu le directeur ordonna aux deux fautifs de le suivre à son bureau. Son regard trahissait une colère sourde et Potter et Black ne doutaient pas qu'il allait prendre toutes les mesures nécessaire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus et de faire punir sévèrement les deux élèves, avant de partir il demanda aux garçons de rester ici de l'informer de l'évolution la situation.

Dès qu'ils partir, Sirius vit chuter à genoux son ami avant que celui-ci n'éclate en sanglots. Sirius se précipita à ses cotés pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes tout en lui faisant des caresses dans le dos pour le calmer.

-Il… il… était couvert de … de… sang… oooh… Si-Sirius tu l'as… v...vue non sa peau... on... aurait dit qu- qu'il était mort… il ne put en dire plus les sanglots rendaient impossible la compréhension.

Mais Sirius comprenaient parfaitement l'état de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait encore du mal à réaliser se qu'il venait de se passer. Alors tout se qu'il put faire pour soulager un peu la conscience de son ami était de lui souffler des mots rassurants et de lui rappeler qu'il resterait avec lui et que Severus était tiré d'affaire maintenant ainsi que Remus grâce aux deux médecins.

Malgré cela l'héritier de la maison Black se posait des questions concernant la transformation dont ils ont été témoin. Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexions par le bruit de pas précipités se dirigeant vers eux. Il put voir alors arriver Kadjar Regnard et son frère Regulus Black ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, sa cousine Narcissa Black et Rose Orane. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent vers les deux gryffondors, ils posèrent immédiatement des questions pour savoir l'état des deux convalescents, tous imaginant le pire lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait Potter.

-Ils vont bien, Severus est réveillé et Madame Pomfresh et Potter l'auscultent en ce moment ses… ses blessures sont guéris. Remus est en meilleurs état : physiquement il n'a rien, il est inconscient mais… j'ignore dans quel état psychologique il va sortir… il avait dit cette dernière phrase en fixant son frère et le jeune noir, Kadjar, tout les deux étant les compagnons du loup.

Son frère eut un sursaut en apprenant cela et vient se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon son visage ruisselait de larmes se dernier essayait de se calmer pour ne pas transférer plus de stress à Regulus. Il se devait d'être fort pour eux deux... pour eux trois. Les autres abordaient un visage grave et inquiet.

Lucius voulut connaitre quand ils pourraient les voir mais il fut interrompu par la porte de l'infirmerie qui laissa place à la mère de James, elle avait un léger sourire malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits. Les élèves de Poudlard se turent, attendant que la femme prenne la parole.

-Ils vont bien, tout les deux. Elle leur laissa un temps pour assimiler cette information.

-Mais ils ont besoin de repos c'est pourquoi, je vous demanderais d'attendre demain avant de venir les voir. Sauf bien évidement les compagnons, votre présence ne serra plus que bénéfique pour eux.

A peine avait-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà James, Regulus et Kadjar se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur.

Les autres étudiants restant, se concertèrent du regard avant de se diriger vers la Chambre sur demande, sans oublier bien sure de remercier chaleureusement les deux femmes pour leur aide précieuse. Sirius avait des choses à leur expliquer mais comment faire lorsque lui même ne comprenait pas toute la situation…

Alors votre avis ?

À bientôt pour la suite .


End file.
